You're my simplicity
by princess nanachan
Summary: Homin. Chapter 4 Update! "Saranghae..." Yunho dan Changmin yang menemukan kebahagiaan mereka dalam kesederhanaan. Last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini panas matahari terik sekali. Baru pukul 7 pagi tapi matahari sudah sesilau ini di mataku. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobilku menuju kemacetan lalu lintas kota untuk pergi ke kantor.

Baru 3 menit perjalanan, mobilku sudah tidak bisa berjalan. Padahal jarak apartemen dengan kantorku cukup dekat. Bisa ditempuh 10 menit jika tidak ada kemacetan. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku berjalan kaki atau mengendarai sepeda untuk menuju kantor. Tetapi ayahku pasti akan memarahiku dan mengancam akan mengambil semua fasilitas yang ia berikan padaku jika aku tidak menggunakan mobilku.

Aku Shim Changmin. Margaku Shim dan aku adalah pewaris tunggal Shim Resort and Hotel, yang menguasai bisnis resort dan hotel terbesar di seluruh Asia.

Dari kecil, aku hidup bagai pangeran yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh kuman, apalagi kuman kemiskinan. Ayahku tidak akan membiarkan aku hidup dalam kesusahan sedetikpun. Dan Ibuku selalu memanjakanku.

Tapi dibalik semua itu, aku ingin sekali merasakan kesederhanaan walau hanya satu detik dalam kehidupanku. Aku ingin merasakan hal yang berbeda. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaan bisa ditemukan walau hanya dalam kesederhanaan.

Tin tiiiiiiiin. Klakson mobil dari arah belakang mobilku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah Sial! Aku melamun lagi.." Kuinjak pedal gasku dan..

Brak!

"Oh my God!"Aku memekik kaget. Aku menabrak seseorang

Segera kulepaskan seatbelt dan setengah berlari menghampiri orang yang kutabrak

"Are you okay?"tanyaku panik melihat seseorang yang baru saja aku tabrak. Dia meringis kesakitan. Kulihat darah mengalir dari lengannya. Sepertinya ia menahan beban tubuhnya dengan lengannya saat terjatuh tadi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa.." bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu berusaha tersenyum kepadaku walaupun aku tahu ia pasti sedang menahan sakit di tubuhnya. "...lagipula aku yang salah.. aku menyeberang jalan saat lampu sedang hijau.." bisa kulihat matanya yang mirip musang itu menatapku lembut, mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiranku

"Biar bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab untuk mengobati lukamu itu" ucapku sambil melirik ke arah lukanya.

"Baiklah.." ia menyerah

Aku membantunya berdiri dengan mengalungkan lengan kanannya yang tidak terluka ke pundakku. Bisa kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin. Bukan aroma parfum, melainkan aroma alami dari tubuhnya.

Setelah masuk mobilku, akupun melajukan mobil ke rumah sakit terdekat. Agak memutar dari arah jalan ke kantorku. Biarlah. Toh aku adalah pemilik hotel itu.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu.. tujuanmu tadi kemana?" tanyanya memecah keheningan di dalam mobil

"Hotel Shim.."

"Kalau begitu.. kita kembali saja.. nanti kamu bisa terlambat masuk kantor.."tanya sambil menatapku khawatir

"Tidak usah.."

"Tapi nanti kamu bisa dimarahi atau bahkan dipecat karena aku.."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku pemilik hotel itu..Jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir.."jawabku santai. Sempat kulirik ia memekik kaget

"Hmm maaf.. tapi aku benar-benar merasa tidak pantas ada di mobilmu saat ini.. aku takut mengotori mobilmu" bisa kulihat dari spion ia menunduk lesu sambil gelisah dalam duduknya. Penampilannya memang sangat sederhana. Ia hanya memakai celana santai selutut dan kaos putih polos dengan sandal jepit yang sangat kumal dan kotor.

"Tidak perlu gelisah seperti itu. Aku tidak perduli" jawabku sambil heran sendiri mendengarnya. Aku yang notabene seorang neat freak malah membiarkan sandal kotornya masuk ke dalam mobilku.

"kita sudah sampai..ayo cepat" ajakku keluar mobil

Sempat kuperhatikan ia meringis saat keluar dari mobilku. Sepertinya kakinya mengalami luka juga. Tidak tega maka aku kembali mengalungkan lengan kanannya ke pundakku.

"Terima kasih.."suara lirihnya berbisik di telingaku. Membuat darahku berdesir seketika. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tangan kiriku yang memegang pinggangnya mendadak gemetar. Perasaan apa ini..

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan tetap membantunya berjalan sampai menuju ruang periksa.

Tidak perlu heran. Seluruh negeri ini mengenalku. Dan saat aku memasuki tempat apapun, maka aku akan mendapat pelayanan khusus.

"Ah! Tuan muda Shim! "seru dokter saat melihatku "..Ada ap.."

"Cepat periksa dia.." Perintahku memotong pertanyaan dokter itu

Dengan segera ia memeriksa laki-laki yang baru saja aku tabrak. Sesekali kulihat pria itu meringis menahan sakit. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya umurnya tidak jauh beda denganku.

Semakin lama aku memperhatikan, aku menyadari satu hal. Ia tampan.

"Ah tidak.." gumamku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana mungkin aku...

"Tuan muda Shim.." dokter memanggilku

"Ah ya dokter.."

"ia tidak apa-apa..hanya luka ringan.."jawab dokter itu sambil kembali ke mejanya untuk menulis resep. "..hmm siapa nama anda?" tanya dokter pada pemuda itu

"Yunho.."jawabnya lembut

_Jadi namanya Yunho._ Aku bergumam dalam hati.

"Ini resep untuk tuan Yunho, Tuan muda Shim.."dokter itu memberi surat resep padaku.

"mm.. maaf, Tuan muda Shim, biar saya saja yang menebusnya. Lagipula, itu kan resep untukku" Yunho menghampiriku dan hendak mengambil resep dari tanganku.

"Ah tidak!" Aku menarik jauh surat resep itu. "..Aku yang bertanggung jawab disini!" gertakku padanya. Sempat kulihat ia terkesiap kemudian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.."ia menyerah

.

.

.

"Aku turun di sana saja.."Yunho menunjuk sebuah toko koran di ujung jalan. Aku pun memberhentikan mobilku disana.

"Kenapa turun di sini?"

"Saya bekerja di sini Tuan muda.."ia membuka seat beltnya

"Tolong jangan panggil aku Tuan muda! Panggil saja aku Changmin.." seruku padanya

Ia tersenyum lembut

"Baik. Changmin.. Terima kasih.."

Bisa kurasakan panas di pipiku. Entah mengapa

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih! Ini tanggung jawabku!" jawabku setengah berteriak

"Baiklah Changmin.. saya tahu ini tanggung jawabmu.."ia tersenyum dan menatapku hangat

"Dan berhenti gunakan kata saya!"

"Baik.."

"Dan jangan terus menerus berkata baik!"

"Baik. Ups!" kami pun tertawa ringan

"Yunho.."panggilku saat Yunho hendak membuka pintu

"Hmm?" Ia menoleh padaku

"Bolehkah.. aku menemuimu lagi?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah...mungkin..tanggung jawab?"ia tertawa ringan mendengar jawabanku. Ia benar-benar tampan saat tertawa seperti itu. Aku ingin melihatnya terus tertawa.

.

.

.

"Hai Yunho.." aku menyapa Yunho yang sedang sibuk merapikan tumpukan koran

"Ah..Changmin? Kau...benar-benar datang?" ia menatapku heran bercampur kaget

"Tidak boleh?"

"Oh tentu saja boleh. Hanya..sepertinya tempat ini tidak layak.."

"Sudahlah..jangan sungkan begitu"potongku sambil melenggang dan duduk di kursi kecil dekat tumpukan koran. "..apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ah tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya sedang merapikan koran yang tidak habis terjual hari ini.."jawabnya kembali merapikan koran

"Sudah berapa lama kamu bekerja seperti ini?"tanyaku sambil melihat ke segala arah toko koran yang mungil ini.

"Aku dari kecil berjualan koran..kemudian aku mengumpulkan uang hingga 1 tahun yang lalu baru bisa membeli toko ini untuk aku jadikan toko koran.."jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mengambil kursi duduk di hadapanku.

"Dari kecil?"

"iya..kenapa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa.." ia kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang kurindukan. Satu minggu tidak bertemu dengannya rasanya rindu sekali. Walaupun sempat beberapa kali aku melewati jalan ini hanya untuk melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Aku mau pulang..Mau main ke rumahku?"

"Apa?"

"Ahh tidak. Mungkin aku salah.. aku tidak pantas mengajakmu ke rum.."

"Aku mau"jawabku cepat

Rumahnya tidak jauh dari toko korannya. Rumahnya hanya satu petak yang dijadikan ruang multifungsi dan satu kamar mandi. Ruang tamu, kamar, dapur dalam satu tempat yang sama. Hanya ada meja kecil, satu gulung kasur lipat, satu buah bantal, dan kompor listrik serta peralatan masak dan makan.

"Maaf..aku hanya bisa menyuguhkan ini.." Yunho membuatkan teh hangat untukku dan dirinya

"Ah tidak apa-apa..Lagipula aku tidak berniat minta apapun dari kamu.." jawabku sambil mengambil teh hangat buatannya. Rasanya hangat. Sehangat hatiku sekarang.

"Sepertinya di luar hujan deras sekali.."bisa kudengar bunyi gemuruh hujan di luar sana

"Apa boleh aku menunggu hingga hujan berhenti?"

"Tentu saja..Lagipula mobilmu kan diparkir dekat tokoku. Dan maaf, aku minta maaf sekali... aku.. tidak punya payung. Jadi.. aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke mobil.."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggu hujan berhenti"

Aku senang di sini. Hangat. Walau di luar hujan. Di ruangan ini terasa hangat. Mungkin karena ada Yunho di sini. Apa ini yang namanya kebahagiaan dalam kesederhanaan?

"Changmin.."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya hujannya tidak mau berhenti. Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah telah mengajakmu ke rumahku.."

"Hmm.. Kalau..aku menginap di...si..ni..boleh?"tanyaku ragu. Entah mengapa jantungku malah berdegup kencang mengucapkan pertanyaan itu

"Apa? Kamu mau menginap di sini?"

"Jadi..tidak boleh?"

"Ah bukan begitu..Hanya, apa tidak masalah kalau kita berbagi kasur dan bantal?"tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk gulungan kasur dan bantal di ujung ruangan.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Apa? Kamu mau menginap di sini?"_

_"Jadi..tidak boleh?"_

_"Ah bukan begitu..Hanya, apa tidak masalah kalau kita berbagi kasur dan bantal?"tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk gulungan kasur dan bantal di ujung ruangan._

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**You're My Simplicity**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya aneh. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur di kasur yang tipis, berbagi kasur dan bantal dengan orang yang baru saja aku kenal.

Tetapi lebih aneh lagi, justru aku seperti sudah mengenal Yunho sejak lama. Bahkan saat pertama kali kami bertemu, aku selalu ingin ada di dekatnya. Seperti saat ini. Berbagi kehangatan yang menembus punggungku dengan punggungnya.

"Changmin.."Yunho membuka suaranya memecah keheningan sesaat

"Ya.."

"Eh..kamu belum tidur?"tanyanya dengan lirih

"Belum..kenapa?"tanyaku balik.

"Tidak apa-apa..hanya.. aku heran saja.."

"Heran kenapa?"

"Kenapa kamu mau tidur di tempat seperti ini denganku?"tanyanya seraya membalikkan badan. Bisa kurasakan matanya menatap di belakangku.

Tidak enak dengan posisiku, maka kuputuskan untuk menghadapnya. Tetapi saat aku membalikkan badan, mata musangnya langsung menatap dalam mataku. Sungguh, aku tak sanggup menatapnya. Dan bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas. Maka kuputuskan untuk menunduk dan menatap bahunya.

"Maaf..Yunho.. aku..bukan bermaksud untuk merepotkanmu..hanya saja.."

"Bukan begitu maksudku..aku sungguh tidak enak hati..kamu hanya bisa tidur seperti ini.."

"Tidak masalah Yunho. Bagiku ini sama sekali tidak masalah. Aku malah berterima kasih sekali kamu memperbolehkan aku menginap di sini" aku menengadah ke atas dan kulihat Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapanku

"Syukurlah.. aku pikir..kamu tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini"lagi-lagi ia menatapku lembut.

Ini terlalu berlebihan untukku. Aku tidak sanggup menatapnya lama-lama. Kuputuskan untuk membalikkan badan lagi memunggunginya.

"Aku mau tidur Yunho.."ucapku pelan sambil menarik selimut hingga sebahu.

"Baiklah..aku akan mematikan lampu.."Yunho membalikkan badan hendak mematikan lampu.

"Tunggu!"cegahku. _Aku takut gelap._ Aku ingin sekali mengatakannya. Tapi ini kan rumah Yunho. Aku tidak mungkin sembarang perintah dengannya.

"Ada apa Changmin?"tanya Yunho heran

"Ah tidak apa-apa.."kuputuskan untuk mengalah. Yunho pun segera mematikan lampu.

_Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku takut._

Hatiku gelisah tak menentu. Kucengkeram erat selimutku. Mataku benar-benar tak bisa terpejam.

"Hmmm Yunho?"tanyaku hati-hati. Takut membangunkannya tidur.

"Ya Changmin?"

"Kamu belum tidur?"

"Belum. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya.."aku bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Hanya apa Changmin?"

"Aku...hanya ingin tau, berapa usiamu?" tanyaku asal

"Ohh..usiaku tahun ini menginjak usia 28..kamu?" kami berbicara dalam gelap dan masih dalam posisi saling memunggungi.

"Aku 26.."

_Jadi Yunho lebih tua 2 tahun dariku_

"Bolehkah... aku memanggilmu Hyung?"tanyaku ragu

"Tentu saja..dan...bolehkah kalau aku memanggilmu minnie?"tanya Yunho dengan suara yang amat pelan.

**Deg!**

Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Dan bisa kurasakan pipiku kembali memanas. Entah mengapa, aku merasa pernah mendengar seseorang memanggilku seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi kapan, dimana. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?" Yunho membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ten..tentu saja boleh.."jawabku gugup.

Hening kemudian. Aku masih berkutat dengan pikiranku. Dan perasaanku.

_Aku yakin sekali kalau aku pernah mendengar sebutan minnie yang ditujukan untukku. Tapi siapa yang memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak ingat. Dan..kenapa jantungku selalu berdegup kencang saat bersama Yunho. _

Terlena dengan pikiranku, sampai-sampai aku baru sadar kalau Yunho sudah berdengkur keras sekali. Aku mengangkat tangan untuk menutup kedua telingaku. Bisa kupastikan, malam ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur. Dengan keadaan gelap dan juga dengkuran Yunho yang keras.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Yunho membalikkan badan dan meletakkan lengannya di pinggangku.

**_Deg!_**

_Yunho memelukku._

Aku salah tingkah. Bagaimana aku harus menanggapi situasi ini? Jantungku berdegup makin kencang seperti akan meloncat keluar dari ragaku.

Perlahan kupegang lengannya berniat untuk menyingkirkannya. Namun bukannya lepas, Yunho malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan aku pun menyerah.

Agak senang juga sepertinya. Dipeluk seperti ini rasanya nyaman juga. Hingga kesadaranku perlahan memudar.

.

.

"Minnie..."samar-samar kudengar suara.

Perlahan demi perlahan kukumpulkan kesadaran dan saat kubuka mataku, kulihat wajah tampan dengan bibir berbentuk hati tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Maaf minnie..aku sungguh tidak tega membangunkanmu.. tapi..ini sudah jam 7..kalau aku tidak membangunkanmu.."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa.."Aku memotong perkataannya dan bangkit dari tidurku

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu secangkir teh hangat.."ucap Yunho sambil melirik ke arah meja di sampingku

"Terima kasih..tapi aku ingin mandi dulu"jawabku sambil mengucek mataku.

"Sudah aku siapkan air hangat untuk kamu mandi.." Yunho mengacak-acak pelan rambutku."...semua peralatan mandinya juga sudah aku siapkan didalam" timpal Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun meninggalkannya dan segera masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

"Maaf minnie.." lagi-lagi Yunho meminta maaf saat melihatku memakai pakaianku yang kemarin."..seandainya saja aku punya setelan jas, mungkin.."

"Hyung..sudahlah..aku sudah bilang berkali-kali.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Aku bisa memakai pakaian ini lagi.. Lagipula sesampainya di hotel, aku bisa langsung mengganti pakaianku"potongku.

Terbesit rasa sedih di mata Yunho. Ia pun menghela nafas.

"Hyung..ayo jalan."ajakku padanya setelah aku selesai berpakaian

"Kamu duluan saja minnie..aku mau membereskan rumah dulu.."

"Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa hyung.." aku melambaikan tanganku sekilas padanya.

"Hati-hati minnie.."ia tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tanganku.

Setelah memakai sepatuku, akupun berbalik hendak meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu minnie!" Yunho memanggilku

Aku membalikkan badan

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Sapu tanganmu tertinggal.." Yunho menyerahkan sapu tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Sopan sekali.

"Oh!"Yunho memekik kaget melihat sapu tanganku. Kemudian ia menarik tangannya dan meneliti sapu tanganku.

"Kenapa hyung?"tanyaku heran

"Ada inisial "Y" yang terukir di sapu tangan ini...sepertinya... aku pernah melihatnya...Tapi dimana ya.."Yunho mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Kuperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya. Lucu juga saat ia sedang berfikir. Aku pun tak tahan untuk tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudahlah hyung..pikirkan nanti saja..aku sudah terlambat.."aku menarik sapu tanganku dari tangan Yunho.

"minnie!"Yunho terkesiap, seperti mengingat sesuatu...

**TBC**

Halooo reader-san, waahh aku gak nyangka ternyata ada yang minta ff ini dilanjut. Sempet ragu juga tadinya mau lanjutin ff ini atau nggak. Tapi berhubung pada minta lanjut, yaudah aku lanjutin deh

Thanks bgt buat shim-shim, cloud3024, , Guest, its me, shin min hyo, UKEYUNHO, AYUnhomin, ajib4ff, gdtop, homin lover

Maaf ya kalo ada sedikit keanehan dalam bahasa. Oh iya, POV yang aku pake disini POVnya changmin yaa. Mungkin chapternya juga gak akan banyak-banyak. Sepertinya 1-2 chapter lagi akan tamat. Buat next chapter, ayooo siapa yang bisa nebak?

Last, karena aku juga author newbie di sini, jadi mohon reviewnya yaa

Gomawo *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**You're My Simplicity**

.

.

"Ada inisial "Y" yang terukir di sapu tangan ini...sepertinya... aku pernah melihatnya...Tapi dimana ya.."Yunho mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Kuperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya. Lucu juga saat ia sedang berfikir. Aku pun tak tahan untuk tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudahlah hyung..pikirkan nanti saja..aku sudah terlambat.."aku menarik sapu tanganku dari tangan Yunho.

"minnie!"Yunho terkesiap, seperti mengingat sesuatu...

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa..aku..hanya..kurang yakin.."Yunho tampak menimbang-nimbang, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya sudah..kalau begitu aku berangkat..dan terima kasih untuk semuanya hyung"kuucapkan kata terakhirku dengan tulus dan tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku semangat sekali bekerja. Apa mungkin ini karena Yunho?

_Ah, orang itu...kenapa aku jadi membayangkan kejadian tadi malam. Saat ia memelukku. Aku merasa nyaman sekali di pelukannya. Ah tidak tidak!_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras. Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu.

Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri. Aku senang sekali di dekatnya. Ia membuatku nyaman. Dan terkadang membuat jantungku berdegup tak menentu.

Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan menemuinya lagi nanti sepulang kerja. Atau bahkan setiap hari. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya dan melihat senyumnya setiap hari.

_Apa perlu aku membawakannya bunga atau makanan? Ah kenapa aku seperti ini. Aku seperti ingin kencan saja. Tapi...tidak ada salahnya kan?_

.

.

"Changdola? Darimana saja kamu sayang?"ibuku menghampiriku saat aku pulang larut malam.

"Maaf umma..aku tadi mampir ke rumah temanku" aku dan ibuku berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Ibu melepaskan jas dan dasiku.

Aku bersandar di pangkuannya, dan ibu mulai membelai lembut rambutku. Nyaman sekali.

"Teman? Siapa?" tanya ibuku lembut.

"Yunho"

"Oh!"ibu terkesiap, terkejut lebih tepatnya. Bisa kurasakan seluruh otot tubuh ibu menegang kaku.

"Ada apa umma?"tanyaku heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Yun...Yunho...it..itu ss..siapa?"tanya ibuku tergagap

"Ohh..jadi waktu itu aku menabraknya di jalan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan setelah itu, aku berteman dengannya umma" kulihat ekspresi wajah ibuku sedikit lebih rileks

"Apa dia..berasal dari Gwangju?"

"Aku tidak tahu umma. Tapi dia pernah cerita kalau sejak kecil ia berjualan koran dengan appanya di kota ini umma.."

"Syukurlah..."ibu membuang nafas lega"..kalau Yunho teman kamu itu berasal dari Seoul.."

"Memangnya ada apa umma?"

"Tidak apa-apa..Tapi nak, kamu harus tetap hati-hati dalam memilih teman.. Kamu adalah pewaris tunggal Shim Hotel dan Resort..Kamu tidak boleh sembarang berteman dengan orang asing..Apalagi dengan seorang penjual koran..ia tidak pantas berteman denganmu nak.."

"Tapi umma, dia orang yang sangat baik, sopan, dan sederhana umma. Ia juga sangat baik dan perhatian denganku. Aku suka berteman dengannya. Jadi...aku boleh berteman dengannya kan umma?"tanyaku sambil memasang wajah memelas sebisaku

"Tetap tidak boleh Changdola...Umma mohon kamu mengerti hal ini.."ibuku berhenti membelai rambutku. Bisa kulihat kekhawatiran yang serius di mata ibuku. Aku pun menyerah melihat ibuku seperti itu.

"Baiklah umma.."

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur king size-ku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkan perkataan ibuku untuk menjauhi Yunho. Mungkin status kami memang berbeda. Tapi seharusnya itu tidak menjadi masalah dalam sebuah hubungan pertemanan.

Aku kembali mengingat ekspresi wajah ibu saat mendengar nama Yunho. Ia seperti melihat hantu saja.

Apa ada yang disembunyikan dari ibu?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ibu akan selalu bercerita tentang masalah apapun padaku. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

_Ah pusing juga memikirkan hal ini.._

Aku memejamkan mataku. Bisa kubayangkan Yunho yang tersenyum padaku. Menatapku lembut dengan kedua mata musangnya. Saat ia memelukku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

.

.

_Saengil Chukkae!_

_Semua berseru pada seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di tengah ruangan yang sangat besar. Sepertinya ini ruang tengah._

_Anak itu duduk dengan riangnya. Bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. Diapit oleh seorang lelaki dan wanita paruh baya yang kuyakini pasti orang tuanya. Hanya anak laki-laki itu dan kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di sofa besar. Semua orang berlutut menyaksikannya. Dan, termasuk..umma dan appa._

_Kulihat sebuah kue ulang tahun di depan anak itu dengan angka 8 di tengah kue itu. Kue yang sangat besar untuk seorang anak kecil berumur 8 tahun._

_Saat anak itu akan meniup lilin pada kue ulang tahunnya, ia menoleh padaku. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati tersenyum padaku. Ia menatap lembut padaku melalui mata musangnya._

_"Minnie! Ayo cepat kesini!"ia melambaikan tangannya padaku"...ayo tiup lilinnya sama-sama denganku!" kembali anak itu mengajakku_

_Mendengar hal itu, umma menimpali "..maaf Tuan Muda Jung, tetapi Changmin tidak boleh melakukan hal itu..lagipula ini ulang tahun Tuan Muda, bukan ulang tahun Changmin.."_

_"Tapi ulang tahun minnie kan sebentar lagi..aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku bersama minnie..Boleh yaa umma..appa.."rengek anak itu pada orang tuanya_

_"Iya sayang.."jawab seorang wanita paruh baya di samping anak itu_

_"Aku juga ingin minnie ikut bersama kita! Jalan-jalan keliling eropa merayakan ulang tahunku dan minnie.."lagi-lagi anak itu merengek pada orang tuanya. Kedua orangtuanya pun menatap penuh arti dan menjawab.._

_"Iya sayang..Minnie akan ikut pergi bersama kita..kami tahu kalau kamu tidak bisa berpisah dengan minnie. Oleh karena itu, kami sudah mempersiapkan keberangkatan minnie juga.."jawab Tuan Jung lembut_

_"Yeaaa! Kamu dengar itu minnie? Kita akan pergi bersama!Yeaaa!"teriak anak itu sambil meloncat kegirangan. Aku pun tak kalah senangnya dan ikut meloncat-loncat._

_Anak itu kemudian berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku. Aku senang dipeluk olehnya. Mungkin ini pelukan bahagia. _

_Hanya dengan sebuah pelukan aku merasa bahagia._

_Sebelum melepaskan pelukannya, sempat kudengar ia berbisik lirih di telingaku"..Saranghae minnie.."_

_Kemudian ia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku berjalan menuju kue ulang tahunnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Pipiku rasanya panas sekali. Aku malu sekali._

_Aku berjalan sambil menundukkan pandanganku. Aku malu sekaligus senang. Bahagia._

_Setelah acara meniup lilin selesai, aku pun pamit pada umma dan appa untuk pergi. Namun umma tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Seperti tidak ingin berpisah denganku._

_Setelah appa membisikkan sesuatu pada umma, umma mencium keningku lama. Ia juga menghujani wajahku dengan kecupannya._

_"Ayo minnie! Kita berangkat!"ajak anak itu padaku_

_Aku pun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya memasuki mobil._

_Baru beberapa menit berjalan, tiba-tiba saja mobil berguncang hebat dan tidak bisa berhenti melaju. Dengan cepat anak itu memelukku dan.. Gelap!_

_Aku memaksa membuka mataku. Dan menemukan anak itu.. Berdarah.._

_Kepalanya berdarah.._

_"hy..hyung.."ucapku lirih. Suaraku tercekat. Sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, aku sudah bertemu kembali dengan gelap._

_._

_._

"Hyung!"aku membuka mataku dan menemukan tanganku berusaha menggapai langit-langit kamarku.

Aku terduduk lemas.

Kuatur nafasku yang tak beraturan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhku. Dan air..air mengalir di pipiku.

_Aku menangis?_

Kuraba wajahku dan mendapati mataku yang berair. Meneteskan air mata ke pipiku.

_Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

**TBC**

Aku berterima kasih sekali untuk para reader ff-ku. Baik yang udah review maupun silent reader (-_-)

Terima kasih untuk support kalian :))

Dari chapter ini udah tau dong gimana kisah yunho changmin sebelumnya? Next chapt, chapter terakhir dari ff ini. Udah ada gambaran?

Last, review yaa ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Halo readers, sebenernya chapter 4 ini udah jadi dari dahulu kala.

Tapi maaf yaa baru update

So, enjoy the story! ;)

**You're My Simplicity**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung!"aku membuka mataku dan menemukan tanganku berusaha menggapai langit-langit kamarku.

Aku terduduk lemas.

Kuatur nafasku yang tak beraturan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhku. Dan air..air mengalir di pipiku.

_Aku menangis?_

Kuraba wajahku dan mendapati mataku yang berair. Meneteskan air mata ke pipiku.

_Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

.

.

"Ada apa Changdola?"tanya ibuku saat kami sedang sarapan. Ia menatapku khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, umma"

"Lantas kenapa kamu tidak memakan sarapanmu?"ayahku kini yang bersuara "..kamu hanya memainkan sendok di atas piring seperti orang bodoh"

"Appa!"teriak ibu pada ayah

"Aku..hanya..sedang memikirkan sesuatu.."jawabku ragu

"Apa itu nak?"tanya ibu lembut

"Umma..Appa.. Siapa Tuan Jung?"tanyaku hati-hati

Seketika saja ayah dan ibuku mematung bisu. Wajah mereka benar-benar seperti melihat hantu.

Sedetik kemudian ayahku meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Tidak ada harapan lain, selain ibuku.

"Umma... siapa Tuan Jung umma?"tanyaku lagi pada ibuku.

Ibuku menatap nanar dan sedetik kemudian ia menangis. Aku tak tega melihatnya.

Kuhampiri ibuku dan kupeluknya.

"M...maaf...ma..af..."hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan umma disela tangisnya."...maafkan umma dan appa.."

.

.

Saat di kantor, pikiranku masih saja berkutat dengan mimpiku yang semalam. Dan kenapa ibuku menangis.

Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kehidupanku. Tapi apa, aku tidak tahu.

Kupejamkan mataku dan membayangkan mimpiku.

_Tidak! Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Aku bisa melihat sebagai diriku sendiri. Aku ada di sana. Semua jelas tergambar._

Aku kembali teringat dengan anak itu. Tuan Muda Jung. Kenapa anak itu mirip sekali dengan...

Yunho

**Deg!**

Aku pun segera beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan kantor.

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan cepat. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Yunho.

Aku hanya berharap bahwa firasatku ini salah.

Aku tidak ingin. Sama sekali tidak ingin menyakiti Yunho sedikitpun.

Namun saat akan tiba di ujung jalan, kulihat toko Yunho tutup.

Segera saja kuparkirkan mobilku dan berlari ke arah yang kutahu, rumah Yunho.

"Hyung..."aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya"..Hyung!"aku berteriak kali ini, mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho

Aku memegang handle pintu dan memutarnya.

**Cklek!**

_Tidak dikunci_

Langsung saja aku memasuki rumah itu dan menemukan sosok itu di sana.

Berbaring dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Agak gemetar. Atau menggigil?

"Hyung..."aku menghampirinya dan menyentuh keningnya.

"Minnie?"tanya Yunho dengan suara parau. Matanya yang berair berusaha menatapku lembut.

"Kau sakit hyung?..Aku akan membawamu ke dokter!"

"Tidak perlu minnie..aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Hyung! Kau sakit! Kau demam! Akan aku telepon dokter untuk datang kesini!"

Sebelum aku memencet tombol, Yunho mengambil ponselku.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu minnie..Aku hanya butuh istirahat.."Yunho menggenggam tangan kananku.

Seketika itu juga pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Maukah kau menemaniku di sini, minnie?"

Entah apa yang salah dengan pendengaranku. Tapi kalimat pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti, _Maukah kau menikah denganku,minnie?_

Membuatku malu bukan main.

"Tentu saja hyung..aku akan di sini menemanimu.."

"terima kasih minnie.."kemudian ia tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya. Tertidur dengan tetap menggenggam tanganku di dadanya.

Tak lama kemudian aku bisa mendengar dengkuran khasnya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ekspresi wajah Yunho terlihat serius dalam tidurnya. Lucu sekali.

Aku pun mengambil ponselku dengan tangan yang bebas dan mengambil gambar wajahnya. Ia tampan. Tapi juga lucu. Aku terkekeh dalam hati.

Aku tidak pernah bosan memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang terlelap seperti ini. Aku rasa, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menuruti perintah ibu.

_Maafkan aku umma_

.

.

Lima menit berlalu.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho berteriak dalam tidurnya. Ia mengigau.

"Ummaaa... Appaaaa..Minnie!"ia mengeratkan genggamannya dengan tanganku.

_"Kenapa aku disebut dalam mimpinya" _pikirku heran

"Ummaaa...Appaaaa...Minnie...jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Hyung..."aku berbisik pelan di telinganya.

Kulihat sebulir. 2 bulir. Air matanya jatuh menetes di pipinya

"Hyung...aku di sini.."aku kembali berbisik berusaha membangunkannya.

"Minnie...hiks...hiks.."

"Iya hyung..ini aku..buka matamu hyung.."kembali aku berbisik lembut.

Perlahan matanya pun membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Berusaha memastikan.

"Minnie!"Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menatapku

"Iya hyung..ini aku.."jawabku lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho memelukku erat. Erat sekali. Seperti tidak ingin melepaskan. Perlahan kurasakan bahuku basah.

"Aku di sini hyung.."Aku berusaha menenangkannya dan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

Kurasakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks.

Aku pun melepaskan pelukan. Aku tidak mau Yunho mengetahui jantungku yang berdegup kencang di pelukannya.

Ia menatapku dari balik air matanya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini.

Kubelai lembut wajahnya. Dan perlahan kuhapus air matanya dengan jemariku.

Ia diam saja. Seolah tak percaya yang sedang dilihatnya adalah aku. Ia tak henti menatapku lembut dan dalam.

Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

Aku tak tahan.

Sungguh aku tak tahan melihatnya terus menangis seperti ini. Satu bulir saja air mata yang menetes, serasa seperti satu bilah pedang menyayat hatiku.

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Aku sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Lembut. Aku mengecupnya lembut.

Tak bertahan lama hingga kini bibirnya yang menekan bibirku. Bibirnya meminta lebih. Mata kami pun terpejam. Mencoba menikmati ciuman ini. Ciuman pertamaku.

Aku menjilat bibirnya lembut. Dan ia pun melakukan yang sama. Bisa kurasakan air matanya berhenti mengalir.

Ia mulai melumat bibirku. Panas tubuhnya sekarang menjalariku.

Kuraih tengkuknya dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Menciumnya seperti ini benar-benar membuat hatiku membuncah. Aku menikmati ciuman kami sekarang. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Aku yakin ia juga menikmati ciuman kami sekarang.

Lidahnya menjilat lembut bibir bawahku. Tanpa kusadari tubuhku bergetar saat merasakan itu.

Aku menekan tengkuknya lebih dalam. Ingin melumat bibirnya juga.

Aku ingin waktu berhenti untuk sementara waktu. Untuk kami, hanya aku dan Yunho.

Hingga akhirnya ciuman kami terpisah oleh kebutuhan udara yang sempat kami lupakan.

Ia meraih wajahku. Menatap lekat mataku sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup keningku. Kedua mataku. Hidungku. Kedua pipiku. Dan..

"Saranghae minnie..."ucapnya lembut sambil menatapku dalam

..kemudian ia mengecup bibirku.

.

.

Malam itu, aku tidur kembali di rumah Yunho.

Tapi berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya saat aku menginap di rumahnya.

Kali ini, kami saling berpelukan. Membenamkan wajahku di dada bidang Yunho. Aku suka sekali seperti ini. Nyaman sekali berada di pelukannya. Aku rasa, dalam pelukan Yunho lah tempat yang paling aman untukku.

Yunho yang tak henti mengecup kepalaku. Membelai lembut rambutku. Dan mengusap lembut punggungku.

Yunho menjelaskan. Semua yang terjadi.

Aku hanya mendengarkan dan mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Waktu kecil, tepatnya saat Yunho berulang tahun yang kedelapan. Aku, Yunho, dan kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat akan menuju bandara. Saat itu, Yunho mengajakku jalan-jalan berkeliling eropa dengan orang tuanya.

Aku pun menjadi sedikit teringat akan kebaikan orang tua Yunho padaku saat aku dan Yunho masih kecil. Kala itu, Aku dan Yunho seperti tidak terpisahkan. Kemana-mana Yunho pasti akan selalu mengajakku. Tapi orang tua Yunho tak pernah melarang kami untuk dekat. Justru sebaliknya, orang tua Yunho selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Bahkan aku sekolahkan di salah satu TK terbaik di Gwangju.

Akibat kecelakaan mobil itu, orang tua Yunho meninggal. Sedangkan aku dan Yunho mengalami amnesia.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho ada di panti asuhan. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang penjual koran yang selalu melewati panti asuhan tempat Yunho berada. Dan penjual koran itu lalu mengadopsinya.

Saat ia bertemu denganku dan melihat sapu tanganku, ia sedikit mendapat ingatannya kembali.

Hingga ia akhirnya kembali ke Gwangju, tempat panti asuhannya dulu, sekaligus kota kelahirannya.

Di sanalah ia mendapat banyak informasi tentang keluarganya. Bahkan ia juga mengetahui bahwa ayah dan ibuku lah dalang dibalik kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang hampir menewaskan anak mereka sendiri, yaitu Aku.

Karena kecelakaan itu, Yunho menjadi ahli waris satu-satunya dari kekayaan orangtuanya. Tapi Ayah dan ibuku kemudian membuat seolah-olah Yunho juga meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, dan menitipkan Yunho di panti asuhan. Hingga akhirnya seluruh kekayaan Yunho diatas namakan pengasuh Yunho, yaitu ayah dan ibuku.

"Hyung.."aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Yunho

"Iya minnie.."Yunho membelai lembut rambutku

"Aku minta maaf...tidak seharusnya aku bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanmu..dengan harta yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu.."

"Tidak apa-apa minnie..aku ikut senang kalau kamu senang.. "

"Tapi hyung..orang tuaku sudah jahat sekali!"

"mereka melakukan itu kan juga untukmu minnie.."

"Hyung! Kenapa kamu baik sekali sih!"teriakku kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirku

"Omooo..minnie-ku imut sekali kalau sedang kesal.."

"Hyung! jangan menggodaku! Aku serius! Pokoknya aku akan mengembalikan semua hartamu!"

Yunho tertawa ringan melihatku.

"minnie...dengarkan aku.."Yunho menatapku dalam "..ingat tidak bagaimana aku memberimu sapu tanganku?"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu. Menyerah.

Aku menggeleng.

Yunho pun terkekeh.

"Aku yang menjahitkan inisial "Y" di sapu tangan itu. Kemudian aku memberikannya khusus untukmu. Karena itu adalah sapu tangan kesayanganku..."

Kemudian aku teringat kejadian itu...

_"Minnie! Ini untukmu!"Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dengan saputangan di genggamannya_

_"Apa ini?"_

_"Saat ini memang hanya ini benda berharga yang aku punya. Tapi nanti aku berjanji akan memberikan semua yang aku punya untukmu"_

*Flashback end

"Hmm hyung, lalu kamu mau memberiku apa sekarang? Koran bekas?"

Kami pun tertawa. Setelah tawa kami reda, aku menatapnya lekat.

"Tapi hyung, kamu tetap harus kembali mengambil hakmu!"aku bersiteguh

"Tidak minnie.. Aku memberikannya untukmu..itu janjiku padamu...Lagipula, aku hanya perlu kamu di sini..Di sisiku..selamanya"bisik Yunho dengan lembut

Pipiku mendadak panas sekali. Saking malunya aku membenamkan wajahku di leher Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hyung, Saranghae..."

**~END**

.

.

Happy Endiiiiing. Lalala~~

Aku gak suka sad ending soalnya. hehe

Akhirnya Yunho memilih untuk tetap hidup sederhana dgn Changmin di sisinya.

First, aku terima kasih sekali untuk readers -terutama homin shipper dan hominoids- yang udah review. Gomawo *deep bow*

Tadinya aku mau update pas ultah Changmin oppa. Tapi sepertinya nanti aku mau publish new story aja.

So, review yaa :)


End file.
